There are many types of portable electronic devices including personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, smartphones, mobile phones, satellite phones, cellular phones, pagers, music player, MP3 players, media players, digital cameras, video cameras, bar code scanner, global positioning system (GPS), and portable game consoles.
A major restriction of these portable electronic devices is limited storage capacity. Typically, the storage capacity is built into the portable electronic device at the time of manufacture. Often, purchasing the model of mobile device with the most base storage capacity can cost much more than the model with the least amount of capacity. A significant amount of portable electronic devices are only configured with the built in storage capacity and are unable to accept storage capacity upgrades. Also, the current state of portable electronic device manufacturing is such that upgrading the built in storage capacity is beyond the capabilities of most end users if not impossible, leaving the consumer with few options.
There currently exist external electronic modules to expand storage memory; however, they often require cables and adapters, the majority of which are bulky to carry and the sleek form factors of mobile devices are lost once these modules are connected. A further drawback to these modules is that one connected to a portable electronic device, these modules would also be unprotected from shock and vibration.
Some portable electronic devices are able to accept aftermarket electronic devices such as memory cards which may be used to increase or augment the storage capacity of a portable electronic device. Unfortunately, in order to attach these electronic devices, the portable electronic device to which they are to be attached must be partially disassembled. For example, the back case or even the back case and battery must be removed from a majority of portable electronic devices in order to attach a memory card. Since these portable devices are only able to accept one memory card, they must be disassembled every time a memory card is swapped out which has the drawback of increasing the possibility of damaging the portable device. Since most portable electronic devices are also only able to attach one aftermarket electronic device at a time, the user is further limited by what electronic devices they may add to their portable device and the amount of time required to switch an electronic device for another.
Therefore, a need exists for novel apparatuses that are able to attach aftermarket electronic devices to portable electronic devices. There is a further need for novel apparatuses that are able to protect a portable electronic device and any aftermarket electronic devices attached to it from impacts, abrasions, and the like. Finally, there exists a need for a novel apparatus which is able to simultaneously attach different aftermarket electronic devices to a portable electronic device.